Mega Man (character)/Other games
This is a list of all appearances of the original Mega Man in other games. Licensed Mega Man games ''Mega Man'' (DOS) Mega Man sets out to stop CRORQ. ''Mega Man 3'' (DOS) Mega Man sets out to stop CRORQ again. ''Mega Man'' (Game Gear) Mega Man fights against Dr. Wily. ''Rockman & Forte: Mirai Kara no Chousensha Rockman and Forte set out to fight against the Dimensions, a set of super powerful robots led by Rockman Shadow. In either ending, it is revealed that Rockman Shadow is an abandoned prototype of Quint, and in his time, he rebuilt himself to be incredibly strong and destroyed the world of his time before traveling back in time to find a stronger opponent. Rockman Strategy When a powerful group of alien robots led by Apollo and Luna arrives on Earth and turns out to be under the control of Dr. Wily, Mega Man is sent into action. Joined by Auto, Rush, Beat, and Eddie, he sets out to challenge the alien robots and their Robot Master reinforcements across the globe, and finally engaging Dr. Wily yet again. Rockman no Huángjīn Dìguó Mega Man is a playable character. Rockman Go Go! Mega Man is a playable character. Mobile ''Mega Man games Mega Man is the protagonist from most Mega Man mobile phones, including Mega Man Rush Marine, Mega Man Space Rescue, Chokkan! Rockman, Rockman Bug Sweeper, Rockman Diver, Rockman GP, Rockman Panic Fire, Rockman Poker, Rockman Tennis, Rockman The Puzzle Battle, and Tobe! Rockman. ''Street Fighter X Mega Man A commemorative game where Mega Man fights against ''Street Fighter characters. Other Mega Man games Mega Man had a cameo appearance in the following Mega Man games: *''Mega Man Legends 2'' - As a TV character in Yosyonke City. *''The Misadventures of Tron Bonne'' - As a TV character inside one of the houses from Gold City. *''Rockman Xover'' - In several Battle Memories and as the OVER-R armor for OVER-1. *''Rockman X DiVE'' - Mega Man will appear in the upcoming mobile game as the first non-X series playable character. He will be unlocked shortly after Rockman X DiVE's official launch. ''Mega Man Star Force 2 Mega Man appeared as an event Brother delivered in promotinal events for a limited time.Protodude's Rockman Corner: Form a Brother Band With MegaMan Himself. No Really.Nigoli's Rockman Series Blog He is of the Saurian version in ''Zerker X Ninja and Ninja in Zerker X Saurian. Crossovers and collaborations ''Cannon Spike Mega Man is a secret playable character. *Heavy Shot: Super Mega Buster *Heavy Attack: Tornado Hold *Special Attack: Rock 'n' Roll Marvel vs. Capcom'' series Mega Man is a playable character in the Marvel vs. Capcom crossover fighting series. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Mega Man is a playable character, debuting in [[Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U]]. ''Street Fighter × Tekken'' Mega Man appeared as a playable character in some versions of the game. His appearance in this game is based on the North American Mega Man NES box art. ''SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters'' series Mega Man appeared as a card in all games from the series: SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters' Clash, SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters 2: Expand Edition and SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters DS. ''Minna to Akashic Heroes Mega Man appeared as a limited time character in the game's gacha in July 2012. Minna to Capcom All Stars Mega Man appeared in the game. Street Fighter × All Capcom Mega Man appeared in the game. Otoranger Mega Man appeared as a limited time character in December 2013 and March 2014. Zombie Cafe Mega Man appeared a few times as a limited time character in the game's Japanese version, the first being in December 2014. He has three zombie versions (two having the same stats) and a chef version. '''Zombies:' Chef: |- |rowspan="7" width="185px"| |- !colspan="3" bgcolor="#DDDDDD"|ドットロックマン (Dot Rockman) |- !colspan="2" bgcolor="#DDDDDD"|Energy |11000 |- !colspan="2" bgcolor="#DDDDDD"|Tip Rating |92 |- !colspan="2" bgcolor="#DDDDDD"|Atk. Speed |115 |- !colspan="2" bgcolor="#DDDDDD"|Atk. Strength |172 |- !colspan="2" bgcolor="#DDDDDD"|Extra effect |Cooking Experience： +10% |-調理経験値：+10% !colspan="1" bgcolor="#DDDDDD"|Description |colspan="3"|懐かしい見た目を再現！！ ("A reproduction of the nostalgic look!!") ''Line Rangers Mega Man appeared as a limited time character that could be obtained in the gacha in 2017. |colspan=4|In order to stop Dr. WILY from taking over the world, MEGA MAN asked Dr. Light to turn him into a battle robot. |- !Element |Water !Type | |- !Skill |colspan=3|Quick Boomerang Helper EDDIE |- !Ability |colspan=3|Stone Cold Absorb: Agility |} Super Robot Wars X-Ω Mega Man appeared as a limited time playable character that could be obtained in the gacha in January 2018. He has three playable versions and one Pilot Part. All versions are able to use Atomic Fire, Metal Blade, and Crash Bomber. In the ''Mega Man event, there is a large festival that happens once in a few years and gather robots from many parallel worlds, Mega Man's world being responsible for the current festival. Mega Man and Roll organized the festival in an island, and many robots appeared. However, Dr. Wily invaded the festival with his Wily Numbers alongside Devil Satan No. 1, capturing several robots, but Proto Man interrupted the attack before they could get Mega Man. Mega Man, Proto Man, Roll and the remaining robots split to rescue the captured robots in Dr. Wily's secret bases, and afterwards they gather to stop Dr. Wily's and Devil Satan's forces. In the end Mega Man has a duel against a powered up Bass, defeating him. ''Castle & Dragon Mega Man appeared as a limited time character and as a costume that could be obtained between February-March 2018. Yuusha no Kuse ni Konamaiki da DASH! Mega Man appeared as an enemy hero in April 2019. He appeared in 21 versions with varying strength, 6 with the Mega Buster and 3 with a Special Weapon (Spark Shock, Tornado Blow, Pharaoh Shot, Metal Blade, and Block Dropper). The rarer versions could be used to obtain Guts Man or Yellow Devil in the mine. Rockman: Red Bull Crashed Ice no Tatakai!! Mega Man competed against Tundra Man or Air Man in a Red Bull Crashed Ice event. Cameo appearances Non-playable cameo appearances by Mega Man occur most often in other Capcom licensed games, and he is often seen as a background character. Such appearances include: *Adventure Quiz: Capcom World 2'' *''Street Fighter Alpha 3'' (in a billboard) *''Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition'' (a costume for Ryu) *''Super Gem Fighter: Mini Mix'' - Mega Man appears in the background of the Running Battle mode, and Felicia uses a Mega Man costume in two of her attacks, a Mega Buster shot and a Sliding kick. *''Mighty Final Fight'' - In a billboard from the ending scene. *''Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter'' - In a banner and as a costume in Norimano's Ultra Variety Private Memories. *''Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All Stars'' - In Roll's ending, standing with Dr. Light as they watch the robots Roll reprogrammed follow her. *''Monster Hunter'' series - As a costume for Felynes and Hunters. *''Dead Rising'' series - In billboards. *Mega Man's amiibo unlock a Mega Man skin in Super Mario Maker and Yoshi's Woolly World. *''Power Stone 2'' - Mega Buster weapon. *''Devil May Cry 5'' - Mega Buster DLC. Homages in other video games *In Artix Entertainment's AdventureQuest Worlds MMORPG, one of the randomly-generated regular monsters is a robot called MegaDude, who is a reference to Mega Man, based on his appearance and blaster attack. *In the Airlock stage of Double Dragon Neon, there is a boss that is an homage to Mega Man, called the "Mecha Biker". The boss uses abilities similar to Mega Man himself such as shooting three shots in a row, sliding, and even doing a charged shot; his dying animation is also similar to Mega Man's. *Spiritia Rosenberg, a character from the Japanese doujin soft series, Rosenkreuzstilette, is based on Mega Man. References Category:Subpages